


Eat me

by Cyn_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: I'm just thirsty for some Desus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slight Dirty Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_xo/pseuds/Cyn_xo
Summary: Sometimes Daryl takes things literally, and sometimes it works out in Paul's favor.





	Eat me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSparrow93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Those Eyes, That Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174585) by [anemic_cinema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema). 



> Just a dirty little idea I had late at night after reading a Darlenn fanfic by the lovely anemic_cinema. Obviously I changed the scene, and the ship, and how it went down, but I felt it was only right to link you to her wonderful work. This was my first attempt at Desus smut so, I hope you enjoy! :D <3

Paul was currently on his bed, face down ass up completely nude with his hands bound behind his back. He let a whine slip when Daryl’s finger moved away from pressing against his entrance.

 

“Aw what’s the matter, brat? You wan’ my fingers in ya?” He heard Paul mumble something into the pillow below, and for that he gave him a sharp slap across his right thigh. “Answer me, boy. None of that mumblin’ shit.”

 

“I said eat my ass, Dixon.” Paul huffed. He enjoyed biting back against the man when they fooled around like this. It earned him rougher play; more manhandling and he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. But he honestly didn’t think the man would take what he said literally.

 

“If that’s how ya wan’ it. What my precious boy wan’s he gets.” Before the younger man could utter a word, the man was behind him on the bed, sliding his tongue in a thick line over his lover’s entrance. Paul always made a habit of cleaning himself out before they played. He heard the older man hum in approval, using his hands to spread his cheeks apart so he could really go to town.

 

While it might not have exactly been graceful, it felt fucking amazing. What Daryl lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm. It was like he wanted to prove that he was good enough, like he was worried if he didn’t perform well for the younger man he’d get bored and find somebody else. But who was better than the surly redneck with a soft spot for very few people? If you asked him, he would say he was honored that the older man liked him enough to consider him as one of those exceptions.

 

Too many people refused to take the time to get to know the man. He was intelligent, strong-willed (some would say stubborn and oh he could be,) kind-hearted, trustworthy and he was just the kind of man who cared so deeply about his family that he was willing to do anything to keep them safe. Even if it meant putting him in the line of fire and Paul could see it now. It was more than just a mutual like between them, more than a mutual need for stress relief. The older man would never say it but he loved Paul, and little did he know Paul loved him right back.

 

That feeling of affection is what had his head reeling with how good the man’s warm mouth felt on him. Wet, and eager to please as he switched between thoroughly tongue fucking him in his tight, pink hole and just running his tongue over it. He slipped a hand around to take ahold of Paul’s cock, using a bit of spit as lube mixed with the beading pre-cum to make the slide more comfortable.

 

“Oh shit __Daryl__ …” Paul whimpered out, torn between thrusting his hips back against the lovely mouth and thrusting forward into the warm, slick hand trying to milk him for all he was worth. Daryl pulled back for a moment to speak, chuckling when the younger man whimpered in protest.

 

“If I’da known ya would love yer ass eaten like this I’da done this before.” He buried his face back between his lover’s perky ass cheeks, feeling a sense of accomplishment at absolutely wrecking the beautiful man underneath of him.

 

When Paul cried out his release and spilled over Daryl's fist, the archer felt the tightening around his tongue, but he kept moving through it, until the man began shaking from overstimulation.

 

He pulled back, licking his hand clean before he set to untying Paul. The young brunette settled down on his back gently, gazing up at the older man with nothing but love, adoration and bliss. “I’m not going to lie, I feel really damn good. And I didn’t expect you to take me literally…but I’m glad you did.”

 

Daryl snorted a laugh, unable to hold back the tiny smile on his lips. He watched Paul sit up shakily, ready to help if need be.

 

“You’re hard. I want to take care of you…”

 

“Guess it’s shower time then, huh?” Daryl offered him a hand and he took it, standing up carefully.

 

“A shower sounds great.” Paul grinned, letting the hunter lead him into the bathroom with no protest, shutting the door behind the two. He felt sorry for their neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
